


《伪装者》（上）

by BBBBH4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBBH4/pseuds/BBBBH4
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 5





	《伪装者》（上）

“喂，朴志晟，你今晚还去网吧通宵吗？”刚打下课铃钟辰乐就冲我嚷嚷。  
“你声音小点成吗，能不能别跟个喇叭似的在我耳边吼，你也不怕那老头子听见”我踢了踢前面纪律委员的椅子脚，“喂，晚自习我和钟辰乐不回来了，你帮我们俩请假了啊。”

纪律委员转过头，嘴一张一合往外吐着字，说的什么我没听清，但是她的两颗虎牙实在是让我难以集中注意力。

我和钟辰乐熟练地翻过学校围墙，学校外面是一条旧街道，校内校外约架几乎都在这里解决，有时候我和钟辰乐跳下来会踩一脚血，但还好昨天晚上下了雨，地上除了水和尘土的混合物什么也没有。  
对，昨天下了雨，所以我今天才会在网吧通宵，然后告诉黄仁俊我在钟辰乐同学家里和他的昂贵的家教老师学习。  
当然，如果他知道钟辰乐和我一样是个半吊子一定又会生气我没有和品行好的同学待在一块儿，但更可惜的是，他大概连我是也个小混混都不太清楚。

“诶，我听说舒怡好像喜欢你啊？”钟辰乐突然碰我的肩膀。  
“不知道，这关你屁事儿。”  
“他们都说她挺漂亮的，你要不试试？”  
我在大脑中回想了下纪律委员的样子，“虎牙挺好看的，其他一般。”

黄仁俊以前也有虎牙。

黄仁俊是我哥的男朋友，我们第一次见面时我哥让我叫他嫂子，他瞬间红了脸然后瞪了李帝努一眼让我叫他哥哥。之后在餐桌上我哥在他面前眯着眼睛装了很久的萨摩耶，同时在他手臂上蹭了很久才换来他的啵啵。他红着脸跟我哥撒娇时真的很像兔子。

李帝努去卧室收拾他的东西，黄仁俊和我一起坐在沙发上。  
“那个，志晟，我突然公开和你哥的关系还要住进你们家，你不要介意啊。”他揪着自己的衣角满是歉意的和我说话，我仿佛看到了他的兔耳朵耷拉下来。  
“没关系的仁俊哥哥，我自理能力很差，以后还要请你多担待。”我演出一副所有长辈都很喜欢的表情，很显然，这招对黄仁俊也很适用。  
他摸着我的头发，露出他的虎牙对我笑。  
兔子可以有虎牙吗？

李帝努平时很忙，所以几乎我的日常生活都由黄仁俊负责，他常常认为我作为一个高三学生压力太大应该改善生活，所以变着花样儿给我做菜。  
这样的后果是钟辰乐成为了每天午餐时间我课桌前的常客。当然，通常我会叫他滚，兔子哥哥亲自做给我的午饭才不要给其他人分享。

我看得出来李帝努很喜欢黄仁俊。黄仁俊住到我们家一周后戴上了内侧牙套，常常会牙疼然后跟李帝努哼哼，每当这个时候我哥就会把他抱进怀里然后开始哄他，我哥喜欢叫他宝贝，然后用他那令我恶心却对黄仁俊适用的低音炮让他乖。  
所以为什么要整牙，虎牙那么好看。

黄仁俊对我就像他自己的弟弟一样，帮我准备好午饭然后漂亮地摆盘，把我打篮球后湿透的球衣扔进洗衣机并让我不要冲冷水澡，在我晚上刷题时给我热好牛奶。  
其实我不太喜欢牛奶，相比之下我更喜欢可乐。  
作为回报，我会在回家时给他带他喜欢的奶茶，路过书店时给他买他喜欢的插画家的画册，在他颜料快用完时帮他跑腿然后换回一句“志晟辛苦了”。

在那件事之前，我没有想过介入我哥和黄仁俊之间那段美好的爱情。

李帝努是上市公司的副会长，一方面是因为他的高学历和高智商，另一方面是因为这家公司是我和他共有的爷爷创立的。  
所以他经常会晚上应酬喝多了酒回家，但通常这个时候我已经睡了。

但那天晚上，窗外的野猫叫的我实在睡不着，所以我决定去厨房倒水喝。  
可我把卧室门刚打开一条缝，门缝外的情境让我几乎呼吸骤停。

黄仁俊正被我哥搂着坐在餐桌上。  
他穿着棉质睡衣，那件衣服正被我哥扯得不成样子露出里面的肌肤，我听见他推着李帝努说：“我们回房间好不好，别让志晟听见了。”  
只可惜我哥和我一样是个混蛋，他不可能听我的乖乖嫂子的话。  
黄仁俊和他撒娇：“哥哥求求你了，不要在这里...”  
他亲着黄仁俊的脖子，把那双比女生还好看的腿往他腰上环。  
黄仁俊小猫一样的叫声直挠我的心口，我看见他潮红的脸不断地磨着李帝努的脖子，双手在李帝努背上挠出一道又一道红痕。  
大概是我哥用劲儿太大，黄仁俊打着哭嗝儿跟李帝努说不要了，但那个欺负我嫂子的混蛋只是亲着他的脸一直说着“宝贝乖”。  
黄仁俊哭声结束于他露出虎牙咬住李帝努的肩膀，至此，我的初恋故事也随之开始。

那天晚上我的春梦主角不再是同桌发我的资源里面的日本男生，而是穿着我的篮球服的黄仁俊。  
那件刚好遮住黄仁俊臀部的球服配上他露出虎牙的笑满足了我作为青春期男生的所有性幻想。  
他坐在我的腿上亲我的脸，那双手在我的腹肌上移动着，勾得我口干舌燥，然后用那张清纯的脸委屈地跟我撒娇：“哥哥难道不喜欢我碰你吗？”  
哪个男人受得了这种撒娇？  
我一边带着他的手往我身下探，一边摸着他的腰。他的腰真的好细，大概我一只胳膊就能揽过来。  
我听见窗外野猫又开始叫了，黄仁俊的头埋在我的身下起伏着，我却想着我的虎牙哥哥要是永远属于我就好了。  
“志晟喜欢我吗？”他咽下嘴里的东西眯着眼睛问我。  
“喜欢，好喜欢。”

“志晟，该起床了哦。”  
操！  
我一睁开眼就是黄仁俊正在拉开我房间里的窗帘，他抬手露出那截出现在我梦里的细腰。我能感觉得到，我身下又起反应了。  
“那个，仁俊哥，你先出去吧，我一会儿就起来。”  
黄仁俊看了我一眼，突然瞟到了我手遮住的位置，然后开始红着脸结巴，“我，我先出去，志晟你快点出来吃早饭，上课要迟到了。”  
听见关门声后我只能走进了卫生间开始晨间活动。

那天之后，黄仁俊开始频繁出现在我的梦里，有时他穿着我宽大的校服衬衣，有时戴着猫耳，更多的时候是赤身裸体躺在我的怀里。  
直到事情开始往我无法控制的方向发展，方向的源头是李帝努出轨了。

——TBC


End file.
